


Mouthwatering Morsel

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Drabbles [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blowjobs, Drabble, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, danny pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Danny loves to taste delicious things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "taste" on the 100 Words community on Imzy.

Danny loves to taste delicious things. Coco puffs from Liliha's Bakery, New York style pizza, York Peppermint Patties, Kona Brewing Company beer.

Steve's dick easily beats them all.

Danny kneels under Steve's desk and moans lewdly around his cock, his own hardness straining against his trousers. His eyes flutter shut as he bobs his head up and down rapidly and swirls his tongue around the sensitive tip. Saliva drips down Steve's dick as Danny savors the warm, thick weight on his tongue and inhales Steve's musky, intoxicating scent.

Steve comes, and Danny swallows Steve's salty, slightly bitter ejaculate with satisfaction.


End file.
